Secret Admirer
by Hibari-Asami Shiina
Summary: Todoroki fucking Shouto memiliki sebuah rahasia. Oh God, his life is so fucked up the moment he learned his secret.
1. A Secret

Todoroki fucking Shouto memiliki sebuah rahasia. Rahasia yang tak ada seorangpun tau dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memberitahakannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada sahabat baiknya sendiri, Midoriya fucking Izuku slash Deku. Tapi ada satu orang yang mengetahui rahasia si boneka salju itu ーmeskipun orangnya sendiri tidak tauー, dan orang itu adalah dirinya, The Amazing Bakugou Katsuki.

Bukan salahnya jika dia tauーfuck, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak sudi untuk mengetahui rahasia apapun yang dimiliki si brengsek yang sudah menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya saat festival sekolah dulu. Hell, jika Katsuki bisa memilih, ia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengetahuinya sama sekaliー kalau bukan karena otak jeniusnya dan juga sifat observan yang ia miliki, dirinya tidak akan pernah tau.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Katsuki merutuki kejeniusannya sebelum kasus ini, bahkan dirinya berharap bisa seperti para monyet idiot itu yang selalu bersikap bodoh setiap saat tanpa mengetahui ada hal besar tersembunyi di sekitar mereka. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya rahasia si Icyhot itu bukanlah sesuatu yang menghebohkan kalau menurut Katsuki ーorangnya saja yang terlalu self-conciousー. Dan Katsuki yakin kalau para idiot itu akan bersikap seperti biasanya meskipun mereka mengetahuinya, paling mereka hanya akan shock saja diawal terus akan menghujani si Icyhot itu berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah bisa Katsuki bayangkan, sebelum semuanya menguap begitu saja seolah-olah rahasia itu tidak pernah ada—tipikal para idiot—.

Katsuki juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah yang akan ditunjukkan para monyet itu ketika mengetahui rahasianya, terlebih lagi Deku. Hahaha, rasanya menyenangkan jika melihat wajah shock Deku yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pucat dan merasa canggung ketika menyadari sikapnya terhadap si Dual tone selama ini. Sedetik kemudian perasaan Katsuki berubah menjadi hambar ketika terbersit bayangan wajah Deku yang memerah hanya karena berdekatan dengan si maniak soba. Perasaan tidak nyamanpun langsung menghampirinya ketika membayangkan perasaan betapa senangnya si kutu buku itu setelah tau rahasia Strawberry Shortcake terlebih perasaannya, pasti Deku akan langsung menyatakan cintanya dan semuanya akan berakhir menjadi sebuah cerita Happy Ending untuk mereka dan semua orang di sekitar mereka kecuali Katsuki. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Katsuki merasakan kembali tonjokan All Might saat ujian semester pertama, apalagi kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi mungkin rasanya bakalan seperti ditonjok All Might dengan Full Power di masa kejayaannya.

Tapi meskipun hal yang Katsuki tidak inginkan bakalan terjadi jika rahasia itu terbongkar, Katsuki tetap berharap jika si tomat bulukan itu segera memberanikan diri untuk memberitahukannya. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah, sudah tak sanggup lagi, ia stres berat harus menyimpan semua rahasia si setengah-setengah sialan ituーbukan hanya penampilan saja yang setengah-setengah, tapi sifat dan sikapnya juga setengah-setengah (hal yang paling Katsuki benci)ー Katsuki sudah muak dengan semua bullshit ini. Hanya karena menyimpan satu rahasia saja tapi konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya, anjir nyekik banget. Jika saja si Icyhot itu membeberkan rahasianya pasti dirinya bakalan bebas dari semua perasaan yang telah menggerogotinya selama ini. Katsuki tidak akan pernah tersiksa lagi, dia akan terlepas dari beban yang menimpanya, dia tidak akan peduli lagi pada si maniak soba, dia tidak perlu lagi bertingkah bodoh hanya demi menghiburnya yang selalu sedih karena memikirkan Deku. Dia akan benar-benar bebas, dan jika saat itu tiba mungkin Katsuki akan mengadakan sebuah pesta, acara syukuran, atau mungkin pergi liburan ke pulau tropis. MUNGKIN.

Katsuki bisa saja membeberkan rahasia Termostat berjalan itu, tapi dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Katsuki, sebajingan-bajingannya dia, dirinya tidak akan pernah membuka aib atau rahasia seseorang hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Kalau dia bisa, dia akan membeberkannya dari dulu saat dirinya menyadari rahasia terbesar si Icyhot, sehingga dirinya tidak akan pernah menderita seperti sekarang ini. Memang benar kalau dirinya suka mencari kelemahan orang lain dan menggunakannya agar dia bisa menang, tapi yang digunakannya untuk menang adalah kebiasaan, titik buta, batas kemampuan, syarat mengaktifkan kekuatan, tipe kekuatan dan kelemahan, sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan tidak hanya demi kemenangan tetapi juga bisa mengasah dirinya lebih baik dan menjadikannya lebih kuat lagi. Seperti yang dilakukannya pada Deku saat tau kalau dia akan fokus pada serangan tangan kanannya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Shitty-for-Brain saat ia tau kalau lawannya tidak bisa terus mengeraskan dirinya dalam waktu lama, atau apa yang ia lakukan pada si manusia burung saat menyadari bahwa cahaya adalah kelemahan bayangan. Heck, dia bahkan sengaja mengincar sisi kiri si Icyhot untuk mengetes sejauh mana kekuatannya bisa mengimbangi lawan yang lebih kuat darinya meskipun harus mengorbankan kemenangannya—meskipun pada akhirnya si brengsek itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan apinya, dan itu membuatnya sangat-sangat kesal—.

Dia bisa saja mengancam akan membocorkan rahasianya jika ia tidak menggunakan apinya, kalau perlu mengancam akan membeberkan the sob story of I'm-the-most-pitifull-person-in-the-worlds yang tidak sengaja ia dengar kepada semua orang. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan cara licik semacam itu, hanya orang-orang lemahlah yang melakukan cara rendahan untuk mengintimidasi dan menunjukkan kekuatannya dengan cara memegang kelemahan, aib atau rahasia seseorang, dan Katsuki bukanlah orang lemah. Heck, jangankan ke si Icyhot, ke Deku lemah saja dirinya tidak pernah menggunakan ribuan aib atau rahasia yang ia miliki untuk mengintimidasi atau membuli Deku—meskipun ia tidak sengaja pernah mengatakan kalau Deku itu Quirkless di depan anak-anak kelas Hero, tapi itu karena dia sangat kesal dan sangat sangat marah pada Deku, lalu amarah menguasainya dan seetika iapun gelap mata dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih, tapi kini ia sudah introspeksi diri dan selalu mengontrol emosinya agar tidak lepas kendali—.

Pernah dengar istilah Don't judge a book by it's cover?

Begitulah, jangan pernah menilai buruk seorang Bakugou Katsuki hanya karena penampilan, ucapan, sifat dan sikapnya. Inilah dirinya, meskipun penampilannya urakan layaknya berandalan, meskipun ucapannya terlalu vulgar tak pernah disaring, meskipun sifat dan sikapnya lebih mirip seperti seorang penjahat dibandingkan dengan seorang pahlawan, tapi ia memiliki prinsip hidup yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh dirinya. Ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Hero jika ia melanggar prinsip hidup yang sudah ia bangun selama ini, dan salah satunya adalah tidak pernah mengumbar aib atau rahasia orang, kecuali jika rahasia itu menyangkut keselamatan orang lain. So, dia tidak akan membocorkan rahasia apapun yang dimiliki si Peppermint, dia hanya akan menunggu sampai orang itu siap atau meminta bantuannya untuk memberitahukan rahasia yang ia miliki, meskipun ia terpaksa harus terus menderita sampai saat itu tiba. Itu memang rencananya dari awal, hanya saja masalahnya ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan the-fucking-disgusting-feelings yang ia miliki. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan memilikinya, dan jujur saja dia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini, tapi fuck, semakin lama ia menyimpan rahasia si Pretty face, semakin lama ia memperhatikannya, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja dan tumbuh dengan cepat layaknya sel kanker yang terus menggerogoti hatinya tanpa ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

Ingin rasanya Katsuki tutup mata, tutup telinga, terlebih lagi menutup hatinya agar ia tidak lagi peduli pada cunguk satu itu. Tapi Fuck, kenapa dia selalu menotis si cunguk, bahkan matanya selalu stay focus mengikuti tiap gerak-geriknya, hell, bahkan dirinya bisa langsung merasakan kehadirannya dalam radius lima puluh meter. Oke, satu sisi mungkin Katsuki diuntungkan dengan selalu stay on guard dalam setiap pertarungan melawan si Strawberry Shortcake itu, dan dia selalu menang karena ia mudah ditemukan dan Katsuki bisa langsung menghindari setiap serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan karena ia sudah terlalu familiar dengan hawa keberadaan Icyhot, tak peduli jika ia menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin. Tapi dibandingkan dengan keuntungan yang didapat, justru ia lebih banyak mendapatkan ketidakuntungannya. Misalnya saja rasa kepeduliannya—ia tidak seharusnya peduli—pada si Halfie membuat dirinya tidak rela melihat setitik kesedihan yang terpantul dari mata dua warna itu, dan ia akan mencari dan memikirkan ribuan cara yang bisa membuat mata itu memancarkan kebahagiaan lagi, dan terkadang ia akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan tidak masuk akal—menurut standar Katsuki—agar semua itu terjadi. Hell, ia bahkan rela pergi ke tempat-tempat laknat—menurutnya—yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan dimasukinya hanya untuk mencari hadiah untuk si Pretty face itu.

Oh God, his life is so fucked up the moment he learned about his secret.


	2. 'His' Secret

Chapter 2 : 'His' Secret

 _Todoroki Shouto is a fucking GIRL_.

Bakugou Katsuki tidak tau kapan tepatnya ia mulai menyadari _gender_ sebenarnya seorang Todoroki Shouto, yang jelas sejak minggu pertama masuk sekolah, dirinya sudah tau kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tentangnya. Untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, si _half'n'half bastard_ itu memiliki proporsi tubuh yang cenderung lebih mirip seorang perempuan. Tubuh yang ramping, bola mata yang agak besar, wajah yang masih memiliki _chubby_ nya, rambut lurus yang halus, jari-jari tangan yang panjang dan lentik, bibir _cherry_ tipis dan mungil, terlebih ekspresi-ekspresi lucu yang ia perlihatkan di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu ketika ia melihat kucing.

Oke, perlu diklarifikasi terlebih dahulu sebelum muncul berbagai pertanyaan, bahwa Katsuki bukanlah seorang _stalker_ , sekali lagi dirinya **BUKAN** lah seorang _stalker_ , terlebih menjadi _stalker_ dari seorang Todoroki— _fucking Icyhot_ —Shouto. Dirinya hanya kebetulan—sekali lagi—hanya KEBETULAN lewat dan TIDAK SENGAJA melihat si _Icyhot_ itu berkeliaran sepulang sekolah dan sesekali berhenti untuk bermain dengan kucing-kucing yang ditemuinya. Dan alasan mengapa Katsuki tau banyak tentang dia, itu semata-mata karena Katsuki selalu mengamati gerak-gerik lawannya untuk mengetahui kebiasaan dan kelemahan mereka, apalagi setelah Katsuki tau bahwa si _Candy Cane_ itu lebih hebat darinya sehingga pengamatannya jadi 2-3 kali lebih intens dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia mengetahui informasi tentang si _Icyhot_ secara detail.

Awalnya Katsuki menepis jauh-jauh pemikiran kalau si _Halfie_ itu seorang perempuan, dan beranggapan bahwa dia hanya termasuk kategori laki-laki cantik saja. Tapi setelah beberapa kali interaksi langsung dengannya, Katsuki jadi yakin kalau si _Halfie_ itu memang seorang perempuan. Pernyataan itu dibuktikan saat ia tidak sengaja —sekali lagi TIDAK SENGAJA—menolongnya yang hampir jatuh dari tangga, dan menjadi seorang Bakugou Katsuki yang memiliki refleks super, tanpa pikir panjang dengan cepat ia menangkap tangan si _Icyhot_ agar ia tidak jatuh. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa lengan yang ia pegang itu bukanlah tipikal lengan yang dimiliki seorang laki-laki. 'Laki-laki' dihadapannya ini memiliki volume otot lengan yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan otot yang dimiliki oleh anak laki-laki seumuran mereka. _Hell_ , bahkan _The-Weakling-Scrawny-Looking_ Deku aja masih memiliki otot yang lebih padat daripada ini saat dia masih SMP. Hanya orang yang lebih lemah dari Dekulah yang akan memiliki proporsi otot seperti itu. Tapi semua orang juga tau, kalau seorang Todoroki _Shortcake_ itu jauh dari kata lemah.

Kenyataan bahwa Bakugou Katsuki mengetahui kalau anak _Hero_ no. 2 itu seorang perempuan tidaklah mengubah apapun dalam kehidupannya. Hanya saja kerapkali ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sering mencuri pandang ke arah si _Icyhot_. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu hal besar, Katsuki hanya ingin menemukan sebanyak mungkin kelemahannya saja —itu yang ia percayai—, sebelum ia melihat pemandangan langka yang ia yakini bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatnya.

Todoroki Shouto tersenyum lepas.

 _Well_ , melihat si _Icyhot_ tersenyum bukanlah hal yang langka sih, Katsuki sering kali melihatnya tersenyum di kelas, terlebih saat mendengar celotehan tak jelas si Deku. Tapi senyumannya itu hanyalah sekedar senyuman tipis yang kadang dipaksakan, seolah tersenyum itu adalah sebuah kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan ketika tengah berada di lingkaran temannya. Katsuki bahkan muak ketika melihat senyuman itu, terlebih lagi saat para idiot—yang menyebut diri mereka teman—membahas hal-hal tabu seperti Endeavor dan kekuatannya, si _Halfie_ malah diam mengulum sebuah senyuman untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya, seolah hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

Namun kali ini berbeda, senyuman yang Todoroki Shouto tunjukkan benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Todoroki Shouto benar-benar tersenyum dari dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum begitu bahagia, senyum yang begitu lepas tanpa ada beban, tanpa ada paksaan. Dan Katsuki sangat bersyukur dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihatnya.

Katsuki tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan langka itu. Kala itu ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke asrama setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahan untuk mendapatkan _Hero Lisence_. Tidak seperti biasanya, dimana dirinya akan pulang lebih awal dibandingkan dengan si _Halfie_ —meskipun mereka sama-sama pulang ke asrama—, tapi kali ini karena ada hal yang ia harus lakukan terlebih dahulu, Katsuki jadi pulang agak terlambat. Saat ia melewati sebuah taman beberapa blok dari UA, dirinya mendengar sebuah suara. Katsuki merasa curiga karena biasanya area yang sering ia lewati itu selalu sepi terlebih di sore hari, itu sebabnya Katsuki pergi mengecek ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan apa yang ia temukan di tempat tersebut membuat napas Katsuki tercekat untuk beberapa detik.

Bahkan sampai detik inipun Katsuki masih belum dapat melupakan apa yang ia lihat di sana. Dengan berlatar belakang pohon dan semak, serta cahaya matahari sore, pemandangan dimana seorang Todoroki Shouto tengah bermain dengan kucing di sertai senyum bahagia dan mata berbinar membuat Katsuki benar-benar membeku. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa itu merupakan hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat, Katsuki bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai orang yang ia 'amati' pergi dari sana. Dan semenjak saat itulah pikiran dan perasaan seorang Bakugou Katsuki menjadi tak menentu, meski ia tau betul apa yang ia tengah rasakan, tapi Katsuki tidak ingin mengakuinya.


	3. A Crush

**Chapter 3: A Crush**

Bakugou Katsuki menyukai Todoroki Shouto.

Katsuki selalu merasa jika seorang _Hero_ itu tidak membutuhkan hal yang namanya cinta. Dirinya selalu berasumsi jika perasaan cinta itu hanya akan membuat seseorang menjadi lembek dan lemah. Itulah yang selalu terjadi di film dan buku yang sering ia jumpai, dimana pemeran utamanya akan menjadi lebih lemah dan kerap kali kehilangan arah terhadap tujuan awalnya. Karena itulah Katsuki tidak membutuhkan hal-hal yang dapat menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadi yang terkuat dan nomor 1. Namun pada akhirnya ia terkena juga 'kutukan' yang selalu menimpa orang-orang kuat. Meskipun Katsuki tidak pernah ingin mengakuinya, tapi mau tidak mau akhirnya iapun harus mengakuinya juga.

Diawal masa penyangkalannya, Katsuki selalu mencoba menghindari biang dari permasalahannya. Namun, semakin lama ia menghindarinya, perasaannya bukan mereda justru malah semakin menjadi. Selain itu, pikirannya kerap kali dipenuhi oleh hal-hal bodoh mengenai cowok jejadian satu itu, yang menyebabkan kinerjanya untuk menjadi no. 1 menjadi menurun. Katsuki sering kali menemukan dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi, — _holly shit_ —ia bahkan tau jika dirinya sering melamun di dalam kelas sehingga ia tidak tau apa yang tengah gurunya sampaikan. Dan karena itulah Katsuki semakin tidak ingin mengakuinya. Jika Katsuki tidak mengakuinya saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini, apa jadinya kalau ia akui perasaan ini?

Selama sebulan penuh Katsuki berjuang untuk menyangkalnya, namun pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah. Ia sudah muak dengan performanya yang tak kunjung membaik, dan ia juga sudah lelah melarikan diri dari perasaannya ini. Karena itulah Katsuki memutuskan untuk menghadapi dan menerima perasaan yang ia rasakan. Selain itu, ia juga merasa tidak pantas menyebut dirinya orang yang akan menjadi _Hero_ no. 1 jika ia melarikan diri dari hal yang seharusnya ia hadapi. Mungkin perasaannya ini akan membuatnya menjadi lemah, membuatnya menjadi kehilangan tujuannya, tapi Katsuki berpikir jika mungkin ini adalah kesempatan untuk dirinya menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan kembali menata ulang tujuannya sehingga perasaannya tidak akan mengganggunya.

Mengakui jika dirinya menyukai Todoroki Shouto bukanlah hal yang mudah. Saat ia memutuskan untuk menghadapi perasaannya, Katsuki tidak pernah membayangkan jika hal itu akan sesulit ini. Butuh perjuangan ekstra keras baginya untuk menghindari objek perasaannya itu.

 _Big fucking NO_

Jika kalian menganggap Katsuki melarikan diri, maka kalian salah. Katsuki bukannya melarikan diri lagi, justru sebaliknya, dirinya tengah berjuang agar bisa menerima perasaannya apa adanya. Namun apa daya, kontrol yang ia miliki terhadap perasaannya ternyata jauh lebih kecil dari yang ia kira.

Katsuki sudah memutuskan jika perasaannya tidak akan mengganggu karirnya, tapi siapa sangka jika hanya melihat sosoknya saja sudah membuat hatinya melompat kegirangan. Sering kali ia hampir tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk _blushing_ setiap ia di dekatnya. Bahkan susah payah Katsuki mencoba untuk meredamkan detak jantungnya yang selalu saja menggila kerap kali ia mendengar suaranya, ia juga berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar tubuhnya tidak merespon tiap kali nama gebetannya disebut.

Dikenal sebagai orang yang memiliki tempramen buruk di kalangan para penghuni UA, membuat Katsuki lebih mudah untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ketika Katsuki hampir kehilangan kendalinya, ia akan langsung marah-marah pada orang terdekat ataupun mengeluarkan letupan-letupan kecil dari tangannya. Perbuatan yang sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi mereka mengingat Katsuki selalu melakukannya tanpa sebab sejak hari pertama ia masuk UA. Selain itu, meskipun frekuensi kebiasaan Katsuki itu menjadi lebih sering, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mengusut sebab musabab mengapa Katsuki melakukan hal itu. Mereka hanya berasumsi jika dirinya hanya sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ seperti biasanya.

 _Well, thanks to his personallity and the stupidity of his friends_ , rahasia dirinya yang menyukai Todoroki Shouto sepertinya tidak akan pernah terbongkar sampai kapanpun jika bukan dirinya sendirilah yang membocorkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

finally, update chap 3. Meskipun pendek yang penting update. Hehe~

Kalo ceritanya sependek ini, kenapa updatenya lama banget?

Well, itu karena author lagi sibuk mikirin skripsi, so sebelum prioritas utama rampung, yang lain agak terbengkalai. Jadi harap maklum.

 _ **Thanks for reading~**_


	4. Unrequited Love

**Chapter 4: Unrequited Love**

Menyukai Todoroki Shouto itu tidaklah mudah.

Katsuki tau jika dirinya menyukai Todoroki Shouto, ia sudah menerima kenyataan itu. Tapi, meskipun Katsuki mengakui perasaannya, bukan berarti jalan percintaannya terbuka lebar dan bebas dari hambatan. Berbagai masalah perlu ia hadapi sebelum Katsuki memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan meskipun ia berhasil mengungkapkannya, tidak ada jaminan jika pihak lawan akan menerimanya.

Masalah pertama: Identitas Todoroki Shouto

Jujur saja, Katsuki sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan jika Todoroki Shouto ingin terus menyembunyikan kebenaran akan gender sebenarnya. Dirinya juga tidak peduli jika nantinya ia akan dicap sebagai seorang homoseksual. Tapi, jika Katsuki mengutarakan perasaannya sekarang meskipun si doi juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadanya, maka besar kemungkinan jika dirinya akan ditolak.

Alasannya?

Untuk seorang laki-laki memiliki perasaan romantis kepada laki-laki lain, maka hal pertama yang terlintas di otak adalah [ _dia itu 'gay_ ']. Sugesti ini akan melahirkan perasaan takut dan kekhawatiran bagi seseorang yang tengah menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu rahasianya terbongkar, dan takut bila kebenarannya terkuak si ' _gay_ ' tersebut akan merasa jijik dan menolaknya bahkan sampai membencinya karena berpura-pura menjadi seorang laki-laki.

Katsuki bisa saja mengakui jika dirinya sudah mengetahui bahwa Todoroki Shouto itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi ia ingin menghormati keputusan sang pujaan hati yang ingin menyembunyikan gendernya. Katsuki juga tidak ingin jika keputusannya untuk mengakui jika ia telah mengetahui rahasianya malah berujung buruk. Ia tidak ingin si doi berpikir kalau Katsuki tengah mengancamnya, seperti _'Jika kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku, maka aku akan menyebarkan rahasiamu'_ misalnya. Tidak, tidak. Katsuki sama sekali tidak sehina itu sehingga akan menggunakan cara rendahan seperti itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

So, Katsuki memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Todoroki Shouto membongkar jati dirinya yang sebenarnya sebelum mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi, menunggu bukan berarti Katsuki hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbuat apa-apa, ia akan melakukan sesuatu sehingga sang target menyukainya.

Masalah kedua: Sikap dan sifat Katsuki

Saat ia tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Todoroki Shouto dengan si Deku tentang masa lalunya, Katsuki langsung tau mimpi buruk seperti apa yang telah dialami oleh orang yang diakuinya sebagai rival itu. Dan setiap kali ia mengingat hal itu, ingin sekali Katsuki membunuh Endeavor detik itu jugaーtidak, itu masih belum cukup, mungkin ia akan menyiksanya dulu sebelum akhirnya membunuhnyaー.

Meskipun Katsuki sangatlah berbeda jauh dengan Endeavor, tapi dari sudut pandang orang lain yang melihat sikap keras kepala dan kasar Katsuki, mereka pasti akan beranggapan jika dirinya dengan orang brengsek itu sama. Dan hal ini akan menjadi poin minus baginya jikalau sang gebetanpun juga beranggapan sama tentangnya. Jujur saja Katsuki sama sekali tidak peduli jika semua orang salah sangka tentangnya. Tapi ia tidak ingin jika orang-orang terdekatnya bahkan orang yang ia anggap spesial juga berpikiran sama tentangnya.

Meskipun Katsuki itu terkenal akan sikap keras dan kasarnya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia adalah orang baik dan peduli kepada orang lain, hanya saja dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Katsuki selalu menunjukkan kepeduliannya melalui perkataannya ataupun tindakan langsung, meskipun kebanyakan orang tidak dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Masa bodoh kalau mereka mau menerimanya atau tidak, toh pada kenyataannya semua itu ia lakukan untuk kebaikan mereka sendiri.

Katsuki juga tidak peduli jika ia dicap sebagai orang yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu, ia hanya mengutarakan apa yang ia rasa benar saja. Tak peduli seberapa menyakitkannya hal itu bagi orang lain, Katsuki akan tetap mengatakannya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi seperti para hiprokit yang selalu mengumbar kebohongan berbalut kata-kata manis yang mengatas namakan demi kebaikan. Bukankah pepatah bilang jika lebih baik jujur walau menyakitkan, dari pada berbohong tapi pada akhirnya berujung lebih menyakitkan. Dan Katsuki sama sekali tidak ingin merubah satu prinsip hidupnya itu.

Dibandingkan ia yang harus berubah dan menyesuaikan diri sesuai dengan yang lain inginkan, ia lebih baik tidak disenangi oleh orang lain. Berharap suatu hari mereka akan mengerti tindakan yang Katsuki lakukan, terlebih orang-orang terdekatnya.

Masalah terberat yang harus Katsuki hadapi adalah kenyataan bahwa Todoroki Shouto menyukai Deku si _Nerd_.

Bukannnya Katsuki berkecil hati atau apa, toh dilihat dari sisi manapun juga jelas-jelas jika ia ribuan kali jauh lebih baik dibandingkan si _post-quirkless_ Deku. So pasti jika dirinyalah yang akan jadi pemenang. Tapi, orang waras manapun juga pasti akan lebih memilih orang yang ramah—woek—, _oh-so-kindhearted_ —cuih—, dan _harmless_ — _rolling eyes_ — untuk dijadikan pasangan ketimbang memilih orang yang memiliki sifat bak seorang _villain_ , yang setiap saat akan selalu mengingatkannya akan sosok ayah brengsek yang ia miliki.

Selain itu, membuat gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta untuk berpaling padanya bukanlah sesuatu hal yang mudah, terlebih lagi orang lempeng seperti Todoroki Shouto yang notabene adalah orang yang super duper kurang peka. Jangankan dikasih rayuan gombal atau kode-kodean, Katsuki terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya saja pasti tetap bakalan tak ter _notice_. Buktinya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika orang yang dia sukai—si Deku— sebenarnya juga suka padanya.

Bagaimana Katsuki bisa mengetahui bahwa mereka saling suka?

Bagaimana ia tidak mengetahuinya jika reaksi mereka ketika tengah berinteraksi begitu jelasnya. Lihat saja tingkah laku mereka ketika saling berhadapan, penuh dengan ke- _awkward_ -an plus sifat malu-malu tai kucing, terlebih lagi si Deku yang bakalan langsung gelagapan tingkat dewa, dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang selalu terpatri di wajah mereka. Lupakan soal Todoroki Shouto yang _EQ_ nya terbelakang ataupun si Deku yang kebanyakan mikirin yang gak penting, Katsuki salut pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari akan ketidaknormalan kelakuan mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain yang begitu kentara, saking jelasnya orang merem aja bisa langsung melek hanya karena mereka berdekatan. Intinya, Katsuki tidak menyangka jika teman sekelasnya itu terlalu idiot untuk menyadari sesuatu yang nampak jelas.

Tapi Katsuki bersyukur akan keidiotan mereka untuk tidak me _notice_ hal jelas seperti itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin Katsuki sekarang bakalan terus-terusan makan hati melihat si Deku dan gebetannya itu tengah _Lovey-Dovey_. Lupakan soal 'Kutunggu Jandamu', Katsuki sama sekali tidak tahu kapan Todoroki Shouto akan menjanda bila ia benar-benar jadian dengan si Deku. Daripada menunggu status orang menjadi _available_ , lebih baik Katsuki memilih _move on_ saja—itupun kalau Katsuki bisa—.

So, selama ia masih ada kesempatan, selama status si doi masih _available_ , dan sebelum janur kuning melengkung, Katsuki harus melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatian sang gebetan dan membuatnya jatuh hati padanya.


End file.
